


Roll a Performance Check

by The_Magicians_Judge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Post-Campaign, Pregnancy, child birth, this IS NOT a trans headcanon fic, transformation of body parts using magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magicians_Judge/pseuds/The_Magicians_Judge
Summary: Post-campaign, Jester and Beau are happily married and trying to have a baby...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Roll a Performance Check

“I want it to look like _you_ ,” Jester said. “Just. You know. With a dick.”

“Eh,” Beau said. “Change a little more than that. I think it’ll be too jarring if I just suddenly spout a dick and everything else is the same. Make it like... me, but the me that my parents always wished I was. You know. No boobs. Broader shoulders. Oh, and give me bigger muscles. I always wanted bigger muscles.”

“Ooh,” Jester said, “like me?”

Beau chuckled. “Totally, Strongbutt.”

So Jester sketched for a moment in silence, adding bulk to the muscles and smoothing out curves as she did so. It took a bit of time when she got to the chest. Fjord, Caleb, and Caduceus all lacked Beau’s muscle definition, and they were the men she’d seen topless the most. Luckily, her mother did have a couple of male coworkers that sometimes walked around the chateau shirtless, trying to drum up customers, and Jester could remember them well enough to create something she was pretty happy with on the page. 

Beau seemed to be trying to meditate, but Jester could tell she wasn’t having much success. After all, naked and on her back with her legs spread was not Beau’s preferred position to meditate in. 

Beau also didn’t normally get wet while meditating, but Jester could see the shine on her wife’s cunt, and she knew that Beau’s mind wasn’t on the Knowing Mistress at all.

Jester set her pen and her sketch pad down, and she walked over to Beau slowly. She wasn’t particularly stealthy, but Beau’s eyes were closed and she wasn’t listening for movement, so she didn’t seem to notice.

That is, until Jester thrust two fingers into Beau’s dripping cunt.

“Nnng!” Beau grunted, and her back arched off the bed, further impaling herself on Jester’s neatly manicured fingers. 

Jester pulled her fingers out up to the first knuckle, then shoved them back in, delighted by how easy it was; how little resistance Beau’s body put up to being invaded so suddenly. 

“You were turned on,” Jester said smugly, continuing to finger fuck Beau while her thumb found Beau’s clit and began to slowly rub circles over it. “Being exposed for me turned you on…”

“ _Gods_ , Jester!” 

“Say it.”

“Okay!” Beau gasped. Beneath Jesters fingers, Beau’s body was twitching and writhing. “It was hot. It was hot to be naked and spread for you and it turned me on.” 

Jester withdrew her fingers, and Beau growled in frustration.

Beau’s eyes were open now. And she looked at Jester with something between desperation and betrayal, but when Jester offered her cunt juice-coated fingers out to Beau, Beau took them in her mouth without question. 

Once her fingers were clean, Jester brought both hands under her dress and used them to push off her panties. “I thought it was pretty hot too,” she said. She stepped out of her panties and left them on the floor in a pile of white lace, but she kept her dress on. Beau watched all of this, and moved over just slightly to make room as Jester crawled onto the bed. 

“Listen, Beau,” Jester said playfully, “I can’t be doing all the work. I mean, I have to draw the picture for Caleb, I have to carry the baby, _and_ I have to get you off? When do I get to have fun?”

“Shut up and sit on my face,” Beau said, which was not the most romantic answer she could have given, but it got the job done. 

Jester crawled on top of Beau and squatted with her weight on the balls of her feet, allowing her dress to fall all around Beau’s head, so that Beau could see nothing but bright pink material and Jester’s blue cunt. Jester, meanwhile, had Beau’s small but perky breasts in clear view. 

Jester took a moment to enjoy the first few cautious, probing swipes of Beau’s tongue across her pussy. Jester had gotten wet as well, seeing all of Beau’s most intimate parts on display for her and imagining what Beau might look like with _different_ intimate parts; imagining what she herself might look like as her breasts and her belly swelled for Beau’s child.

Jester’s breath caught as Beau finally found her clit and began to flick her tongue across it with all the agility she’d gained through years of munk training. (Though they hadn’t been training her tongue, unless Beau really had been telling the truth when she said she was into Dairon.) For a moment, Jester had to fight to hold her position as the waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

She focused on Beau’s breasts to ground herself. She squeezed gently and ran Beau’s nipples between her fingers. Not for the first time, she imagined what these breasts might look like with one of the nipples pierced. The right one. That had always been Jester’s favorite of the two. A cute little golden loop would look glorious against the deep brown of Beau’s nipple, and it would give Jester one more thing to play with in moments like these.

Maybe on her next birthday, she’d ask Beau to get it done. Or she’d ask after she gave birth to Beau’s child. That seemed like a moment where she ought to be able to ask Beau for just about anything. 

The pleasure was intensifying as Beau sucked up and lapped away all of Jester’s sweaty juices. Now it was Jester losing control of her body, feeling muscles spasm and jerk. She rocked her hips against Beau’s face, desperate for more stimulation, more pleasure, more—

Her body seized up and the orgasm tore through her. She leaned forward onto her hands and knees and buried her face in Beau’s glistening cunt, finally tasting the salty juices that had accumulated there. 

Beau let out moans which turned to whimpers as Jester’s forked tongue darted around Beau’s throbbing clit and stimulated it in ways no human tongue ever could. Beau squirmed and writhed with what little movement she had while Jester had her pinned down; of course, these were involuntary movements, not real attempts to break free. That would have been very disappointing for them both. 

Beau bucked up into Jester’s mouth one final time before cumming with a final squirt. 

Jester rolled off Beau and panted. “I told you that trying for a baby would be fun.”

~*~

Trying for a baby was a lot of fun, and one of the highlights was when Jester handed Caleb an extremely detailed sketch of Beauregard, with a chest that was mostly muscle and a large erection between the legs. 

Caleb took a deep breath. 

“I know,” Jester said. “It’s very sexy. I’m a really good artist and my wife is very hot.” 

“Both of those things are true…” Caleb said flatly, not taking his eyes off the drawing. He stared at it for a few more seconds, then held it out to Jester at arms length, very plainly avoiding looking at it. “I’ve got it. Thank you.” 

“You can keep it!” Jester said. 

“No!” Beau said, snatching it up. “We should keep it. To, uh, commemorate this occasion.” She rolled it and tucked it into Jester’s habersack immediately. 

“I agree with Beauregard,” Caleb said. 

“But don’t you like it?” Jester asked. “Is it because it’s not edubational?” 

“It’s a very good drawing,” Caleb reassured her. “That’s why I think that you and Beauregard should keep it.” 

Jester seemed to be waiting for something more. 

Caleb sighed again. “Yes. It’s because I cannot use it to edubate myself.” 

“Can we just do this?” Beau said. “I feel like the longer we stand here talking about it, the more awkward it’s going to be to do it, you know?” 

“I do know,” Caleb said. “Alright. Just stand there. I’ll add in the final component of the spell and complete the transformation. Then you can, er, go into the room...” He nodded to the room to his left, “If that potion Jester got from Pumat does its job, then in nine months, there will be a little baby teifling in the family.” 

“Do I need to get naked?” Beau asked. 

“No,” Caleb said. “That is not neither necessary nor helpful. Just stay as you are, and you will be naked when the spell is complete.” 

“I’ll go wait in the bedroom,” Jester announced. She skipped into the other room, and Beau and Caleb were left alone. 

“Hey, uh, thanks for doing this,” Beau said. 

“Of course,” Caleb said. “I would do anything for the two of you.” He walked over to his workstation, where there was a vial with a very small amount of liquid, and a candle burning. 

He blew out the candle. 

Since it was only one of several candles lit in the room, Beau could still see him clearly. Caleb waved his hand through the smoke, and the motion seemed to suck up the liquid from the vial as well. The liquid faded until the smoke, until it was just a soft orange magic dancing between Caleb’s fingers. He turned to Beau, and released the magic toward her. 

It hurt less than Beau had expected. She wasn’t even sure she would call it pain. It was a strange pressure, and a slightly horrifying knowledge that her insides were being moved in ways they were not meant to move, but she’d had more unpleasant experiences on her morning workouts. Her clothes seemed to vanish into her skin before anything else happened. Then, her breasts vanished into her chest, her shoulders broadened, and she watched, awestruck, as her vagina smoothed over and a cock and balls jutted out in its place. 

Once everything had settled, Beau looked back over at Caleb. He was politely looking away. “Did everything work?” he asked. 

Beau took another quick look at the body. “Uh, yeah. Looks like it.” 

“Good,” Caleb said. “I’m going to drop the spell in 58 minutes, no matter what. If you would like me to drop it before then, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Beau said. Then she turned and walked to the other room. 

Jester was already naked and wet. This was a refreshing change from when Jester had sketched Beau. Now, Beau was able to look her wife up and down, taking in her hourglass figure; the well-defined muscles in her arms and abs; her breasts that were already a feast and would soon swell even bigger with milk for their child; Jester’s wide hips and the curve of her juicy ass; and, of course, the wet cunt behind neat, dark pubic hair. 

Jester was doing her own once-over of Beau’s new body, and judging by the way her eyes widened, she was pleased with Caleb’s work. “Beau, your dick is so big!” 

Beau took a breath, like the one you take before doing a cannonball into a cold pool, and looked down. 

It was exactly the penis that Jester would have wanted her to have: as long and thick as the biggest dildo Beau had ever seen Jester take, and surprisingly veiny. It didn’t really feel like a part of Beau’s body. That hadn’t set in yet, and probably wouldn’t until she felt Jester’s vaginal walls clenching around it. For now, she thought of it as a strap-on, and one she would very much like to see inside of her wife. 

The chest looked good. Beau had never minded having small breasts, and it didn’t bother her to see them a little smaller than usual. She enjoyed the easy muscle definition that she had always envied in Fjord. Beau did a thousand push-ups every day, and Fjord got a seaweed wrap from a goddess. She wished she could keep this body just long enough to work out with Fjord shirtless _once_ , but that was a favor she’d have to ask of Caleb another day. 

“Yeah,” Beau said. “Caleb did a good job--and you too. You, uh, designed it, after all.” 

Jester grinned impishly, and she quickly closed the distance between them and ran her tongue gently over Beau’s bottom lip before kissing her deeply. When she broke the kiss, she looked up at Beau with sparkling, playful purple eyes and said, “We’ve only got an hour.” 

Jester grabbed Beau’s wrist and pulled her back toward the bed, walking backwards until her legs hit the bed. Jester released Beau’s hand and crawled backwards onto the bed, trying to be graceful but only succeeding in arousing Beau further with her bouncing breasts and her spread legs that gave Beau easy access to her pussy. 

Beau crawled onto the bed after Jester and settled in between Jester’s legs. She took her dick in her hand to guide it inside of Jester, and when she felt the touch through the dick as well as through her fingers, this whole crazy plan started to feel real.

“Ready to make a baby?” Beau asked, less as an attempt to talk dirty and more because she herself was suddenly feeling not ready at all.

Jester smiled. “I can’t wait,” she said. “Nott says that, when I’m pregnant, you have to bring me all the pastries I want.”

Beau laughed. “Yeah, that’s a fair trade.” All of her anxiety melted away, just like it always did when she talked to Jester. What was there to be afraid of, anyway? The Mighty Nein was still a family, and they would always be there if Beau and Jester needed anything. So would Jester’s parents, though Beau doubted that the Gentleman knew much about childcare. Beau’s parents would be exactly as involved as Beau wanted them to be, which was not very, but growing up with them had taught Beau a lot about what not to do as a parent. 

She moved forward, and guided her dick into the soft blue folds of Jester’s vagina. 

Immediately, a shiver ran through her body. This was the first time this dick had ever experienced friction, and it felt _good_. Not so good that Beau had any thoughts of keeping it, but still—She could work with this.

Jester had known what was coming. She had teased herself to the point of dripping, and Beau was able to push in relatively easily. Once she was fully in, she paused for a moment to let Jester adjust, and smiled down at her.

Jester took slow, deep breaths, causing her breasts to rise and fall right beneath Beau’s face. “Okay…” she said after a minute. Then, a bit more confidently, she repeated, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

It was… graceless, at first. Beau was not used to working from this angle, or with this equipment, and finding decent leverage and a good rhythm was difficult.

After several minutes of struggling, Jester stopped her. 

“Switch me,” Jester said. 

“What?”

“You lie down, and I’ll ride you.”

“Do you know how to do that?”

Jester hesitated. “Well, I’ve never done it before, but I’ve read a lot about it, and it does seem very hard!”

Beau considered it. In truth, she would be more comfortable—both physically and emotionally—if she were on her back beneath Jester. 

“Sure.” 

There was an awkward moment where they crawled around each other, and then Beau was on her back and Jester was lowering herself down onto Beau’s dick.

This was _much_ better. Jester had leg muscles of steel, and was able to move up and down on Beau’s cock with ease, hitting her own g-spot every time she came down and keeping constant friction on Beau’s cock. _Sweet Ioun_!

When Jester came, her body contracted around Beau’s penis, and Beau herself came with a shout. She was too far gone to care how Caleb felt about hearing that.

Jester hopped off Beau and curled up next to her. The last Beau remembered was stroking a few loose dark blue hairs out of Jester’s face before they drifted off to sleep.

When they woke, Beau was back in her own body.

~*~

The baby started to cry, and Beau let out the breath she’d been holding. 

Caduceus held a pair of scissors out to Beau, and waited while she got her hands to stop shaking so she could cut the umbilical cord.

Jester seemed ready to pass out. She was resting her head against her mother’s chest, while the Ruby of the Sea did the closest possible thing to cooing in infernal. Jester’s father looked less certain of his place here, but he had allowed Jester to squeeze his hand so hard that Beau could have sworn she heard a bone crack, and Beau supposed that was good enough.

Beau went over to the birthing pool and gently indicated for Marion to step back. She and the Gentleman helped Jester out of the water, and then Beau picked her up and carried her to bed.

The water birth had been the Gentleman’s idea. Why not? The baby was a quarter water genasi. Jester had seemed excited to try it, anyway.

“There we go,” Caduceus was saying as Beau reentered the room where they’d set up the birthing pool. He held the baby close, not seeming to care if he got blood on his clothes (but when did any of them care about that?) and he reached for a towel and began to clean the baby off, muttering soothing words to it all the while.

“It’s a boy!” Caduceus said jovially. 

Beau barely heard him. She was focused on something that seemed, in the moment, much more important. 

The baby was a tiefling, just as they had expected. Tieflings bred true, after all. The baby had a cut little tail that wiggled beneath him, and two little bumps on his forehead, where one day, horns would grow.

He was also purple. He was not _quite_ the same shade as the other purple tiefling Beau had known; he was more of a dark eggplant color. Now that Beau saw him, she could imagine how her skin tone blended with Jester’s to make that color. It was still purple, though.

“He’s beautiful,” Caduceus said, mistaking the awe on Beau’s face. “Do you want to carry him to Jester?”

Beau got control of her body before she got control of her voice, so she nodded vigorously and held out her arms. 

Caduceus handed the baby over carefully, and adjusted Beau’s arms so that she was holding the baby in a way that was secure and safe. 

She walked to the bedroom very, very slowly. She had never carried anything this valuable in her life, and she had walked around the continent with a sacred religious relic. Every step was terrifying, because with every step, she loved the squirming baby tiefling even more. When she finally handed him over to Jester, she was both relieved and heartbroken. She’d officially held him without breaking him, but it seemed completely unfair that Jester got to spend the last nine months with him, and now that he was out, she had dibs. 

With some help from Marion and Caduceus, Jester got the baby to latch onto her breast, and she began to feed him.

“Look, Jester,” Beau said, “I know you said that it’s not important what we call him, because he’ll choose his real name when he grows up, but—”

“Beau.” Jester looked at Beau flatly. “We’re calling him Mollymauk. You don’t have to convince me. I knew as soon as I saw him.”

Beau nodded. Maybe one day, he would choose a new name. That was fine. For now, Beau had a beautiful wife, and their beautiful son, Molly.


End file.
